Episoden der Scheinheiligkeit
by Vengari
Summary: Was hecken Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy hinter den Mauern von Hogwarts für Scheinheiligkeiten aus? EPISODE 5 IST DA und eine neue Aufgabe macht Sev das Leben schwer!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören J.K.Rowling *verbeug* und somit brauche ich an Geld wohl kaum zu denken. Höchstens an Review´s. Wäre dem so gehören diese ganz allein mir *grins*

Zur Story: Wie der Titel schon sagt, handelt es sich hier um Episoden, die nicht unbedingt einen Storyablauf beinhalten. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich nie entscheiden kann, wie ich unseren Sevi-Schätzen darstellen möchte. Während er in meinen anderen Geschichten teilweise OOC ist und ein wenig verweichlicht, möchte ich ihn mal von der anderen Seite zeigen *dreckig grins* 

Das hier soll richtig Spaß machen. Ich sag nur Sex, Drugs and Rock´n´Roll. *hehe*

Ich habe noch einige bösartig witzige Sachen im Kopf, die mir, so hoffe ich, nicht so schnell ausgehen mögen.

EPISODEN DER SCHEINHEILIGKEIT

TEIL 1

_`Können Nerven die Stärke von Drahtseilen haben? Meine am heutigen Tage definitiv JA! Noch grauenvoller kann ein Freitag wohl kaum werden!`_

Durch die hohen Flurfenster fielen einige der ersten kraftvollen Sonnenstrahlen, nach einem kalten und durchfrorenen Winter. Eine dunkle Gestalt, deren finsterer Blick ebenso schwarz erschien, wie seine Kleidung, ließ schnellen Schrittes die Robe hinter sich her fliegen. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, gewillt jedem im wegstehendem Wesen, bei nur dem kleinsten Hauch von Fehltritt grausame Dinge anzutun.

Mit der kleinen Erleichterung gerade seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde für diese Woche und die darauffolgende sinnlose Lehrerbesprechung hinter sich gebracht zu haben, stürzte sich Severus Snape auf den Weg in seine privaten Räume in die große Eingangshalle seiner ach so geschätzten Arbeitsstätte Hogwart.

Im Augenwinkel nahm er am anderen Ende der Halle, ausgerechnet in der Linie seines Weges, mehrere Schüler wahr. Vier verschreckte Giffyndor Zweitklässler umtänzelt von einem Blondschopf und zwei sich bedrohlich aufbauenden Hohlköpfen.

_`Klasse! Ich korrigiere hiermit meinen letzten Gedankengang: es kann grauenvoller werden!`_

Augenverdrehend schritt Severus geräuschlos auf die Schülermeute zu, um zunächst unbemerkt aus dem Schatten zu treten. Er legte seine gesamte, am heutigen Tag aufgestaute Wut in sein Stimme.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Grabbe, Mr. Goyle, was in ..."

Er hatte nicht im Geringsten die Chance den Satz zu beenden. Die völlig aufgelösten Giffyndorschüler schrien und quiekten wild, mit fast aus den Kopf fallenden Augen durcheinander. Severus vernahm Worte und Satzfetzen wie `Hilfe`, `...wir hätten Knoblauch...` `...wo sind eure Kreuze`, bevor die kleinen Schreihälse kehrt machten und schnellstens das Weite suchten. In letzter Sekunde konnte er ihnen noch einige Worte hinterher werfen.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor, für unnötiges Rumschreien in der Einganshalle, für JEDEN VON EUCH !"

Diese winzige Genugtuung des Punkteabzuges vom Lövenpack, konnte ihn nur schwerlich die Laune verbessern. Er funkelte das übriggebliebe Teufelstrio mit, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

"Ich verlange eine Erklärung und zwar sofort und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern!"

Während Grabbe und Goyle ihn nur dumpfbackig anschauten, ergriff Draco die Initiative.

"Prof. Snape welch Freude, sie hier zu sehen! ...em... Sagen wir mal so, wir haben gerade ihr respekteinflößendes Auftreten gegenüber dieser jungen Griffydorschüler etwas vertieft." Draco setzte verschmitzt ein blendendes Lächeln auf und strafte seine Haltung betont gelassen.

_`Genauso schmierig wie sein mißratener Vater` _

Severus widerstand dem Versuch weitere Punkte abzuziehen, es würde sein eigenes Haus treffen.

"Geht mir aus den Augen, bevor ich meine angeboren Schule der Ethik vollends vergesse. Mr. Malfoy, sie erwarte ich um 21.00 Uhr zur Strafarbeit in meinen Dungeons. Keine Minute zu früh und keine Sekunde zu spät!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Tränkemeister in den Gängen und ein genervter Draco schnappte seine hohlen Schatten an den Armen und tat es ihm gleich.

~ ~ ~

Ein etwas entspannterer Severus erhob sich entblößt aus seinem Bett. Nur das flackernde Flammenspiel im Kamin legte sein Schlafgemach in warme und zugleich düstere Schatten. Er streifte sich den seidigen Morgenmantel über die blasen, muskulösen Schultern und band geschickt, mit feingliedrigen Fingern den Gürtel um seine schmalen Hüften. Die schulterlangen, seidigen Haare schienen sich mit dem dunklen Material auf seiner Haut zu vereinigen.

Ein leiser, von weiblichen Stimmbändern erzeugter Seufzer durchbrach die Stille. Er wand sich zum Bett und blickte in ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht einer Blonden wohlgeformten Frau. Unbemerkt zog sich seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und ein unehrliches Lächeln entwickelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Dunkle Augen glitzerten voller Genugtuung.

"Für umsonst war das gar nicht so schlecht!" noch bevor er es ganz ausgesprochen hatte biss er sich schon auf die Lippen.

Die ruhige Fassade der Frau wechselte von einer Sekunde zur anderen in ein wutentbranntes Antlitz. Hysterisch schrill hallten ihren Worte an den nackten Steinwänden wider.

"SNAPE DU UNWÜRDIGER MISTKERL ! WIE KONNTE ICH AUF SO ETWAS WIE DICH REINFALLEN ! DAS WIRST DU NOCH BEREUEN."

_`Glanzleistung Severus! S-p-i-t-z-e-n klasse! Man, du hattest das Weib gerade so weit, dass sie dir aus der Hand frißt.`_

Als sie sich fluchtartig anzog und durch das Flohnetzwerk die Dungeon verließ, rollte Severus mit den Augen und rief ihr mit einer dunklen zuckersüßen Stimme hinterher.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal... BABY !"

_`Und verdammt noch mal wie oft hast du heute schon mit den Augen gerollt..´_

~ ~ ~

A/N: Das war erst einmal ein kleiner Einblick. Hinterlaßt mir ein Kommentar, ob es euch gefällt. Damit es mich ermutigt und ich schnell weiter schreibe, denn es steht ja noch eine angekreidete Strafarbeit seitens Draco ins Haus *grins*

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören J.K.Rowling *verbeug* und somit brauche ich an Geld wohl kaum zu denken. Höchstens an Review´s. Wäre dem so gehören diese ganz allein mir *grins*

Zur Story: Die Schlacht der Gedanken geht weiter. *auf den schreibtischstuhl stell und glorreiches schwert gen himmel streck* 

Scheiße, mir fängt das gerade an richtig Spaß zu machen, wobei ich meine Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich auf "Wizard Circle" halten wollte. *schulterzuck*

EPISODEN DER SCHEINHEILIGKEIT

TEIL 2

__

`Diese senile Fledermaus. Was will er jetzt schon wieder von mir? Wenn ich weiterhin so oft da antanzen muss, verliere ich noch das Ansehen in unserer Schlangenbude.`

__

`Das kann doch nicht sein, dass ich wegen ein bisschen Griffyndoraufscheuchen gleich Strafarbeiten bekomme! Oh- wenn ich diese Schreihälse ein weiteres Mal in die Finger kriege. Die sollen zusehen, dass sie auf ihrer Kuscheltierfarm im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben.`

´Ich könnte jetzt echt bessere Sachen machen, als um diese Uhrzeit in den Dungeons rumzulaufen. Verdammt. Es ist Freitag und ich hätte jetzt eigentlich schon die erste Runde Strip-Poker hinter mir. Aber nein! Mr. Malfoy die Strafarbeit ist nicht vorzulegen, der gute Prof. Snape muss davor noch Huffelpuff-Schülern das Fürchten lehren. Das werden wir noch sehen! Mal schauen wie sich die Zaubertrankkrähe dabei aus dem Takt bringen lässt.`

Die Dunkelheit war über Hogwarts längst hereingebrochen, unbeeindruckt vom momentanen Aufenthaltsort Draco´s. Die Dungeons lagen, gleich zu welcher Tageszeit in der Dunkelheit verborgen, nur die scheinbar ununterbrochen brennenden Fackeln zeigten Besuchern den Weg, auch wenn diese höchst selten freiwillig hier unten waren. Draco stand vor der Tür von Severus privatem Büro, richtete ein weiteres Mal seine körperbetonte Kleidung und warf seinen dunklen slytherinfarbenden Umhang nach hinten über die Schultern. Seine blonden, feinen Haare umspielten ein perfektes Gesicht auf dem sich ein gequältes Lächeln ausbreitete. Doch in seinen eisgrauen Augen spielte sich etwas anderes wider, bodenlose Gereiztheit, so lebendig wie man es von einem Malfoy schon fast verlangt.

Was Severus nicht ahnte, war, dass Draco im Bilde seines Geheimwortes, zu seinen privaten Kammern, war. Er hatte es einen Tag zuvor, in Gegenwart des blonden Schönlings nachlässig laut gemurmelt.

__

`Oh- Merlin wird der nachlässig. So langsam denke ich auch, dass sich das Gehirn dieser blutleeren Nachtgestalt nach und nach selbst verflüssigt. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man diesen Riesenzinken ständig über brodelnde Kessel hält.`

Unansehnlich grinsend, drückte Draco, 20 min vor der angeordneten Zeit, den kühlen Türgriff herunter und murmelte das Eingangswort.

"bodenlose Frechheit"

Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und schlich katzengleich zur Mitte des Raumes. Vor dem ordentlich sortierten Schreibtisch blieb er stehen und wunderte sich über die Stille in Severus´ Büro. Das Licht war gedämpft und keine einzige Person war in Sichtweite.

__

`Schlug sich sein Alter jetzt schon auf die Augen aus? Lichtempfindlich, wa!`

Draco vernahm leise Geräusche aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer, dessen Tür einen Spalt geöffnet war, jedoch nichts Spektakuläres preis gab. Er wand sich der Tür zu und stockte, als sich Stimmen erhoben.

"Für umsonst war das gar nicht so schlecht!"

__

`Das ist ja interessant! Von wegen abendliches Zurechtstutzen einiger Huffelpuffs!`

"SNAPE DU UNWÜRDIGER MISTKERL ! WIE KONNTE ICH AUF SO ETWAS WIE DICH REINFALLEN ! DAS WIRST DU NOCH BEREUEN !"

__

´Zickenalarm. Jetzt wird´s lustig. Irgendwoher kommt mir diese Schrakelstimme bekannt vor.`

"Bis zum nächsten Mal... BABY !"

__

`Und da behaupte noch einer, man könnte von unserem todes-verkorkenden Professor außer Zaubertränke nichts lernen! Mmhh ... ich müsste die Rangliste meiner Vorbilder noch einmal überdenken! Um meinen Arsch vorerst zu retten, sollte ich mich lieber aus dem Staub machen und in exakt 17 Minuten noch einmal anklopfen.`

Mit diesen Gedanken wand sich Draco ab und stieß dabei, das am Rande des Schreibtisches stehende Reagenzglas um, welches mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch, in dieser Stille, auf dem Boden zuerbehrstete.

__

`Hura! Dem Kandidat werden 1000 Punkte abgezogen.` 

~ ~ ~

Ein klirrendes Geräusch ließ Severus innerlich zusammenschrecken und er drehte sich genervt zur Tür.

__

`Sollte sich Miss Norris, diese Ausgeburt einer Katze wieder durch irgendeine magische Wandspalte in meine privaten Räume geschlichen haben. Es ist mir Scheiß egal, aber ich werde ihr eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen. Ich kann es ja wie ein Unfall aussehen lassen!`

Seine Hände zum Angriff bereit und wild entschlossen riss er die Tür zu seinem privatem Büro auf und Blickte in das aufgeschreckten Gesicht, der in seinen Augen, unwürdigen Führungsperson, seines eigenen Höllenhauses.

__

`Na prima! Das ist ja noch schöner. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach in eine räudige, grünäugige Katze verwandeln und ihn dann erwürgen. "War doch nur `ne VERFUCKTE Katze, Dumbledor?" Netter Gedanke Severus, aber du warst noch nie gut in Verwandlung.`

"MALFOY! WAS HATTE ICH GESAGT 21.00 UHR UND KEINE MINUTE FRÜHER! ODER KANN DEIN UNTERBELICHTETES HIRN NACH 6 ½ JAHREN HOGWARTS DIE ZEIGER AUF DER UHR IMMER NOCH NICHT DEUTEN?"

"Sie wollten mich sprechen Prof. Snape?" entgegnete Darco, seine Fassung zurück erlangt, betont gelassen.

__

`Warum ich? Warum immer ich? Was bildet sich dieser Rotzlöffel eigentlich ein? Woher hat er mein geheimes Passwort?`

Severus trat gefährlich nahe an Draco heran, legte seine rechte Hand mit einem unbändigem Druck auf seine Schulte und drückte seine langen Finger unerbittlich dicht der Kehle zusammen. Seine Stimme nahm dunkle drohende Töne an.

"Mrs. Malfoy, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden, können sie, in Gedanken, schon einmal die Liste meiner Lieblingswege, sie zu töten durchgehen und ihren Favoriten auswählen. RAUS!"

Völlig unbeeindruckt der ausgesprochenen Drohung, legte Draco eine verschwörerische Mine auf: "Wer war das temperamentvolle weibliche Wesen? Mhhmm lass mich überlegen, die rassige dunkelhaarige Siebenklässlerin von Ravenclaw, die ganz offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für unseren Tränkemeister hegt?"

"DAS GEHT DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN! .... R A U S !"

"Merkwürdig, mir kam die Stimme irgendwie bekannt vor." Mit diesem Ausspruch forderte die kleine Slytherinbrut ihr Glück regelrecht heraus.

__

`Dem Jungen ist einfach nicht mehr zu helfen! Und mit solchen Kreaturen muss ich mich auch noch rumschlagen. Nun gut er will es unbedingt wissen!`

"Das, wie du sie nanntest temperamentvolle weibliche Wesen, war deine Tante mütterlicherseits... also NICHT ERWÄHNENSWERT !"

__

`Erst nervt mich heute morgen ein äußerst lebendiger, Blitznarben tragender Ignorant, darauf musste ich mich, zu allem Überfluß mit einer Verbal-Schlacht, um die nervigsten Fragen mit diesem Granger-Gör quälen. Anmerkung Severus: das nächste Mal ignorieren oder vergiften. Dann dieser lausige Sex und jetzt dieser Einfallspinsel, mit seiner krankhaft ausgebildeten Profilneurose! Severus du kommst nicht in die Hölle, du bist bereits da!`

Er verschränkte die Arme Respekt verbreitend vor seinem Körper und beobachtete erstaunlicher Weise, wie sich die Gesichtsfarbe des arroganten Rotzlöffels rot färbte und er ein wenig irritiert versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

__

`Das ist ja mehr als interessant. Dieses durchtriebene Früchtchen. Dann steckte hinter ihrem Lieblingsneffen – Geschwafel also mehr, als nur mütterliche Instinkte. Was würde seine Mutter nur dazu sagen?`

Severus lachte kurz und dunkel auf und begab sich zu seinen Schlafräumen, um eine passendere Kleidung anzuziehen. Es war erzieherisch nicht gerade von Vorteil einen Jungen, lediglich mit dunkler Seide über nackter Haut, verbal auf Links zu drehen.

__

`Der Spaß kann beginnen.`

~ ~ ~

A/N: Das war wieder ein kurzes Schmankerl zu meinen beiden kranken Lieblingsmännern *grins* 

__

Draco lass mich deine Gürtelschnalle sein *brüll* _oder doch lieber der Morgenmantel von Severus_ *grübel* *lach*

Beim nächsten Mal geht´s in den Dungeons mit einem zunächst verlegenen Draco und einen vielleicht Pläne schmiedenden Severus weiter.

Lasst euch überraschen.

Danke an meine ersten Reviewer der Story

@curlylein

ja, hattest du schon mal erwähnt, das mit dem Schreibstil aber es geht jedes Mal runter wie Öl. *knuddel*

Ein neues Review ist wie ein Keks von dir, Cherry. Ist immer scheiße mit der ganzen Krümelei auf der Datenbahn ;o)

@DinoGirl

Schon geht's weiter! Lass mich ja nicht lumpen.

__

@ lost dope

na, ein bißchen mehr Draco war hier ja schon dabei, aber in der nächsten Episode wird's erst richtig bunt mit ihm *grins*

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören J.K.Rowling *verbeug* und somit brauche ich an Geld wohl kaum zu denken. Höchstens an Review´s. Wäre dem so gehören diese ganz allein mir *grins*

Zur Story: Das ist eine Story? *lach* Das ist das wahre Leben! *he he* _*ihr lebendes im dreck kriechendes fußfolg, hier spricht die schizophrene seite von vengari ! mmuuuhhhhaaaa ich werde euch auf den dunklen weg zur allumfassenden macht des bösartigen zynismus  führen. wer es nicht würdig ist, einen derart grausamen verbalkrieg zu bestreiten, den werde ich auf der stelle ums grausamste rächen*_ „Hörst du jetzt gefälligst auf damit!" - _*muhhhaa warum du abschaum einer kranken gerhinhälfte!*_  HILFE ..... MIEP !!!

EPISODEN DER SCHEINHEILIGKEIT 

TEIL 3

_`Draco reiss dich zusammen! Scheiße, hoffentlich hält er das Maul, wenn das Mutter erfährt bin ich erledigt und was zum Henker macht meine Tante im Bett der abschnittsvergifteten Fledermaus?!'_

_`Ich brauch` jetzt was Starkes!`_

Mit einem starken Verlangen, seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten, ging er auf den unscheinbaren Holzschrank neben dem Bücherregal zu. Knarrend öffnete er die Türen und ein breites Grinsen ließ Draco`s überhebliche Fassade wieder blühend aufblitzen.

`Das muss man ihm eingestehen, ein erachtliches Sortiment hat unser totalitärer Nasenkönig ja.`

Seine geschmeidige Hand glitt um den Hals der dunkelbraunen Flasche, hielt sie gegen das Licht, im mittlerweile besser beleuchteten Raum. Sein prüfender Blick, als würde er etwas davon verstehen, zeigte Zustimmung. Er begab sich samt der Flasche und zwei Gläsern zu dem gegenüberstehenden Sofa, vor dem flackernden Kamin. Goldbraun floss der Weinbrand in die edlen Ballongläser. 

Stilgerecht, mit einer weißen Stoffserviette abgedeckt, hielt Draco die Gläser in den Händen und wartete auf Severus, der sich noch immer nicht aus seinen Schlafräumen entfernt hatte.

`Wie lange dauert das denn? Muss er sich noch um seine verblühte Schönheit kümmern und eine Schmalzpackung ins Haar schmieren? Bestimmt Zähne putzen? Klar und die Welt ist eine Scheibe und Weiber wollen immer. Draco träum weiter.`

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und gefährlich durchbohrende Augen, die keinerlei Durchschauen zuließen, fixierten Draco mit einem tötenden Blick, der den Inbegriff des Verderbens widerspiegelte.

_`Ruhig bleiben Draco, das kriegen wir schon hin.`_

„Darf ich dir einen vorzüglichen edlen Tropfen anbieten, Onkelchen?"

~   ~   ~

`So jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen wie sich dieses windige Früchtchen, dieser Zögling eines Höllengeschöpfes aus der Affäre zieht.`

Mit einem etwas überdramatischen Auftritt riss Severus die Tür auf und blickte, innerlich stöhnend, auf das sich aufgetane Bild. 

Da stand Draco. Mit hochgezogenen Ärmeln, in seiner dunklen Wochenendkleidung. Umrahmt vom nach hinten fallenden Slytherinumhang, die seine hochgewachsene Gestalt in einen Perfektionismus tauchte. Seine Haltung aristokratisch aufrecht, seine mondblasse Haut, seidig jugendlich und lebendig umspielt durch das warme Licht. Schimmernd gekrönt mit einem triumphalen Gesichtsausdruck. Ein Auftreten, welches die zahlreichen schwärmerischen Personen, die sich in seiner Gesellschaft sonnen wollten, erklärte.

Severus Augen blieben auf seinen Händen, welche mit abgedeckten Gläsern bestückt waren, hängen.

_`Mein bester Weinbrand, das kann jetzt nicht wahr sein!`_

„ Darf ich dir einen vorzüglichen edlen Tropfen anbieten, Onkelchen?"

„WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR SCHON GESAGT MICH NICHT SO ZU NENNEN ... UND JA HER DAMIT!"

Severus entriss Draco das Glas und lüftete es, indem er provokant den blütenweißen Stoff runter zog. In gleichmäßigen gekonnten Kreisbewegungen, aus dem Handgelenk heraus, verströmte das Glas einen intensiven Weinbrandgeruch, den er tief inhalierte.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich dein Patenonkel bin, was Merlin sei dank kein Schüler weiß, ist frustrierend und irrational genug. Du brauchst es mir nicht auch noch ständig in Erinnerung rufen... Verdammt noch mal, warum hast du den teuren Weinbrand gewählt, der ist nicht für überkandidelte Schülerkehlen gedacht."

„Vater wird dir eine Auswahl neuer Flaschen zukommen lassen."

`Das wäre ja noch schöner. Dann habe ich hier zwei, aus dem Gesicht geschnittene Lackaffen sitzen.`

Draco lehnte elegant und zutiefst zufrieden gegen die Rückwand des dunkelgrünen Sofas. Ein gekonnt geheimnisvolles Lächeln umzog seine weichen Lippen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fixierte er den breiten Siegelring, mit dem Familienwappen, an seiner ausgestreckten ebenmäßigen Hand, um ihn kurz darauf an seinem enganliegenden Hemd zu polieren. Eine Geste, die seine Arroganz und gefühlte Überlegenheit unerträglich perfekt kompensierte. Trotz des durchtriebenen Scheins, wirkte er auf Severus wie ein Irrlicht, das seinem übergroßen Schatten nicht gerecht wurde.

_`Bohhhh... ist das ein überschwenglicher Aufschneider.`_

„So Onkelch... em... Prof. Snape, ich denke mal, ich bin nicht hier her gekommen, um über die Unendlichkeit des Seins zu philosophieren!"

_`Als wenn dein Horizont so weit reichen würde.`_

Die goldbraune Flüssigkeit floss durch Severus Kehle und eine dankbare Wärme breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, während Draco schon ein weiteres Mal nachschenkte. Er beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich gekonnt auf das Sofa niederließ, mit einer atemberaubenden Körperhaltung, die Beine kreuzte und seinen Oberkörper nach hinten lehnte. Severus tat es ihm, mit einer ebenbürtigen Gekonntheit gleich und versuchte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt lag, diese Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Am gestrigen Abend hatte ich das Vergnügen mit deinem Vater zu sprechen."

_`oh ja welch V-e-r-g-n-ü-g-e-n... würg`_

„Freut mich zu hören, dass du dich mit meinem Vater so gut verstehst. Er meldet sich oft bei dir?" Dracos` Nervosität nahm etwas zu. Der Tränkemeister nahm gereizt zur Kenntnis, wie sich seine Patenbrut einen weiteren Weinbrand genehmigte und sich, um keinen kostbaren Tropfen zu verschenken langsam und ausgiebig über die Lippen leckte.

„Spar dir deine Kommentare. Der einzige Grund, warum ich deinem unqualifizierten Vater noch nicht die Lichter gelöscht habe, sitzt mir gerade gegenüber. Deine Mutter würde mit dir allein überfordert sein und kapitulieren oder Hexenasyl anmelden, was bedeutet, dass ich in die `glückliche` Lage komme, dich auch noch außerhalb Hogwarts auf den Hals zu haben."

Die Blicke, welche ausgetauscht wurden, waren von einer hinterlistigen Bösartigkeit, die nur ein Slytherin zu Stande bringen konnte und daran Spaß zu haben schien.

„Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund deines Auftretens und des Gespräches mit deinem lebensunwürdigen Vater."

`Ich sollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und ihn für die nächsten zwei Wochen in Strafarbeiten untergehen lassen.... mmhhhh, bis auf ein bißchen unterirdisch schlechten Griffyndoraufscheuchen, kann ich ihm nichts weiteres nachweisen. Wie bedauerlich! Was für ein Trauerspiel,  es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten guten durchdachten Vandalismus zu betreiben, doch dazu scheint er beim besten Willen nicht in der Lage zu sein.`

„Was habe ich dir, Abbild eines blonden Unkrautes, über das Schreiben von Tagebüchern in bezug nehmend auf deinen Vater erklärt?"

Mit dieser, wütend erhobenen Mahnung, hielt er sein leeres Glas in Richtung des Angeklagten, um mit einem lapidaren Nicken für Nachschub zu sorgen.

„Es ist wichtig, in Gesellschaft von äußerst neugierigen Personen zwei Tagebücher in verschiedenen Versionen zu schreiben."

Eine dunkle Erkenntnis ließ Draco beim Einschenken stocken. Er blickte Severus mit großen Augen an und verstummte, mit einer ihm untypischen Manier.

„Aus deiner Reaktion erkennend. RICHTIG ! Du hast es, infolge deines inkompatiblen Intellektes geschafft, die Bücher zu verwechseln. So dass dein nettes kleines Abenteuer, ganz  abgesehen von deiner festen Lieson mit dieser Pansy-Parkinson-Kirsche,  in diesem offiziellen Büchlein, von deinem Vater mit höchstem Interesse immer wieder gelesen, erschienen ist! Dir ist selbst bewußt, dass er durch einen Zauber eine Kopie in seiner Bibliothek erstellt hat, die jede geschriebene Zeile dort sofort sichtbar macht. Merlin nochmal, und dann auch noch ein heißes Stelldichein mit einer Huffelpuff!"  

„Ja... aber... aber, hast du schon einmal ihre Tüten gesehen."

„Natürlich, die sind wirklich... NEIN! ICH... em... DAS IST HIER NICHT DER PUNKT !"

In Draco´s blassen Gesicht legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln und mit einem weiteren Schluck festigte er seine Fassung, die sich so langsam aufs Unerträgliche lockerte, während Severus fortfuhr.

„So mein glorreicher und einziger Lieblingspatenjunge, jetzt darfst du mir dankend den Rocksaum küssen, weil ich, durch eine schnelle Inszenierung, ein weiteres Mal deinen wertlosen Arsch gerettet habe. Du kannst froh sein, dass Dumbledore momentan auf einer wissenschaftliche Exkursion ist, sonst hätte ich nicht so einfach eingreifen können und das Ganze hätte noch, was weiß ich für Bahnen gezogen!"

Durch ein selbstgefälliges Nicken, gab er seinen gesprochenen Worten, in Verbindung mit der wohlgesetzten Pause, einen respektablen Nachdruck.

„Nachdem mich vorgestern ein völlig unaufhaltsamer Lucius kontaktiert hatte, der mir ein Zwischenspiel mit seinem Sohn und einer Huffelpuff detailliert illustrierte und in einem fort schrie... wie konnte er nur... Familienstolz... blabla... eine Huffelpuff, konnte ich schnell genug reagieren und schrieb ein erneuten Tagebucheintrag, der, durch einen komplizierten Zauber in der offiziellen Ausgabe erschien. Es löste sich alles in seinem Wohlgefallen auf, da  sich rausstellte, dass du erleichternder Weise am nächsten Tag festgestellt hattest, dass besagtes Mädchen vom Haus der Ravenclaw abstammt und nicht, wie vorerst angenommen vom Huffelpuffabschaum! "

„Onkelschen, isch liebbe disch, weissu!" 

_`Arrrrgggghhh... jemand liebt dich! Dagegen muss man doch etwas tun können!`_

Gleichzeitig, der von Draco entgleist ausgesprochenen Worte, vernahmen beide Männer ein deutliches Knacken im Kamin und die Gestalt Lucius erschien mit einem ausgesprochen gelassenem Lächeln. Severus verdrehte ein weiteres Mal, geschickt verdeckt die Augen und Draco legte sich erschreckt und außer Stande seiner Feinmotorik lang. In einer, aller Vieren von sich streckenden Position, blieb er auf dem Sofa liegen, so dass Lucius nur im Sichtfeld seines blonden Haupthaares war.

„Welch ein nettes Intermezzo... Sohn... Severus, meine liebste, ungestüme Grottenunke, größter Zauberer des Zynismus... „

„Spar dir deine Komplimente. Was willst du? Ein weiteres Mal väterlich intervenieren?"

`Welch sympathische Gesellschaft an einem so zauberhaften Abend! Diese inkonsequent gefärbte Lichtgestalt, mit einer absurden Imitation seiner selbst, die hier so langsam in das alkoholisierte Delirium abdriftet. Scheiße, Lucius sieht wie immer blendend aus, wäre er nicht so ein arschkriechender, blasierter Widerling, müsste ich, wegen ihm meine sexuellen Vorlieben überdenken. SEVERUS AUFHÖREN!!! Ja, zum Teufel,  man kann sich das Leben verdammt leicht machen. WARUM MACHST DU ES DANN NICHT !"

~   ~   ~

A/N: Diese Episode, wollte ich vor dem Wochenende noch schnell dazwischen drücken, weil ich dann unterwegs bin. Werde meinen Hintern aus meiner ostfriesischen Wahlheimat, für dieses Wochenende, rausbewegen und mir Magdeburg anschauen inkl. Konzertbesuch *froi* Also falls ansässige Magdeburger mitlesen, seid gewarnt! *hehe*

Zu dem muss ich schändlich zugeben, dass ich in zwei Dingen etwas geklaut habe. *asche auf mein haupt*

1. die Draco-Szene mit dem Familienwappenring am Hemd polieren, habe ich quasi von mir selbst geklaut, die kommt in ähnlicher Form in `Wizard Circle` vor. Aber ich finde die Vorstellung von dieser Szene, in Bezug mit einem arroganten Mann einfach zu scharf *rrrr* Also Männer da draußen, solltet ihr ähnlich erscheinen und überschwenglich irgendwelche Ringe arrogant an euren Klamotten reiben, dann macht euch vom Acker oder ich kann für nichts garantieren !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2. Die Sache, dass Draco Tagebuch schreibt, habe ich inspirierend irgendwie von Vanillia übernommen. SCHLEICHWERBUNG EINBLEND: unbedingt das Stück von VANILLIA mit dem Namen HAPPY VALENTINE lesen!!!!!!

Zum Schluß noch ganz lieben Dank an **DinoGirl** und **lost dope**, die mir bereits auf die 2. Episode so schnell reviewt haben *dickes knuddel*  das ist echt motivierend!

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören J.K.Rowling *verbeug* und somit brauche ich an Geld wohl kaum zu denken. Höchstens an Review´s. Wäre dem so gehören diese ganz allein mir *grins*

Anmerkung: Sorry, habe die Sache mit dem kursiven Schriftbild beim letzten Chap etwas versaut. Ich hoffe, es hatte euch nicht so sehr durcheinandergebracht. Ich gelobe Besserung! *finger zum schwur heb*

EPISODEN DER SCHEINHEILIGKEIT

TEIL 4

"Väterlich intervenieren?" mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung, in Richtung seines Sohnes, seufzte Lucius theatralisch auf. "wenn es nicht von solch einer tiefen Traurigkeit zeugen würde, weil ich noch immer in belanglosen Dingen meines bornierten Sohnes eingreifen muss, würde ich es abstreiten. Aber mein liebster Freund, dass ist nicht der Grund meines Erscheinens. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, insbesondere über deine Person."

__

`Hört, hört da macht sich unser blondes Astrallicht ganz unegoistische Gedanken. Da wollen wir doch mitspielen.` 

Severus schlang seine langen Finger, um Draco´s Hals und drückte seinen sich erhebenden Oberkörper zurück in die Sofakissen, dabei unterdrückte er eine aufkommende Frage: "Kannsu mir nochnen Glass ´nschenken..." 

Er widmete Draco´s Frage keinerlei Beachtung und begab sich weiter zum Kamin, wo er mit verschränkten Armen stehen blieb, während Lucius fortfuhr.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen, um dich. Du verweilst schon viel zu lange unter diesem magischen Strandgut von Personen an dieser Schule. Ich bemerke eine negative Stagnation in deinem Leben, Severus."

`Super, erst wollte mir sein Sohn eine Unterhaltung über die Unendlichkeit des Seins aufdrängen und jetzt versucht dieser Inbegriff der Inkompetenz, mir eine Stagnation meines Lebens aufzuschwatzen.` 

"Ah ja, ich sehe Lucius, du lässt gerade deine feminine Seite durchscheinen und willst mir, wie so viele Frauen vor dir, Komplexe einreden."

"Das hat gar nichts damit zu tun."

"Nein? Was ist es dann? Na komm schon, sag es mir. Ich hatte eine grausame Kindheit, ich wurde irgendwann einmal bis auf die Kochen verletzt... blabla."

Jetzt war Severus wirklich genervt. Er hatte keinerlei Lust auf Grundsatzdiskussionen, schon gar nicht mit einem Mann, dessen geistige Beschaffenheit, in seinen Augen so tiefgründig wie eine Straßenpfütze war. Seine unbegreiflich sauberen Fingernägel betrachtend, senkte Severus seinen Blick und demonstrierte Lucius frustrierendes Desinteresse.

"Ich brauche dir keine Komplexe einreden, du bist bereits ein Weichei und obenauf auch noch Dumbledor´s Schoßhündchen."

"Verschone mich und zügle deine Zunge, die Sache zeugt von ganz anderen Gründen."

"Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

`oh ja, da läuten doch schon wieder die großen zwei A´s : ARROGANTES ARSCHLOCH!´

"Lucius, es gibt zwei Arten von Männern. Die Einen intervenieren, um Loyalität zu stärken, für welche Seite auch immer. Die Anderen intervenieren, um sich blasierend zu identifizieren. Zu welchen du gehörst brauchen wir nicht weiter ausführen."

"Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, wer, in Bezug auf die weibliche Präsents, besser fährt?"

´Wenn der wüsste. Nein, lassen wir das, es würde nur des Ärmsten Weltbild zerstören.`

"Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe keine hysterische Gattin am Hals."

Die letzten Worte ließ Lucius etwas ins Stocken geraten. Er schob seinen Unterkiefer provokant nach vorn und verengte, fast unbemerkt die Augen. Das Funkeln in seinem eisgrauen Blick verriet deutlich sein Mißfallen, aufgrund der sich anbahnenden Wendung des Gespräches. Er verlor langsam die Oberhand, was ihm lediglich Severus streitig machen konnte. Ein Grund, weshalb er seine Gesellschaft als Herausforderung ansah. 

Die sich verbal aufwärmenden Männer wurden von einem nuschelnden Geräusch, was sich erst beim zweiten Hinhören in Worte aufschlüsseln ließ, gestört.

"Däddi, isch liieebedisch."

`Herzlich Willkommen im Kreise der Superdeppen! Snapes Dungeons proudly present: Mister ich umarme sie alle!`

"Komm su uns. Is lecka Wainbrand hiear."

Lucius späte zum Sofa herüber und seine Augenbraue schellte fast amüsiert in die Höhe, dabei strich er sich lasziv durch sein seidenblond schimmerndes Haar. Die einzelnen Strähnen glitten sanft durch seine Finger, während er tief durchatmete und den letzten Atemzug lachend entgleiten ließ. Die Luft schwerlich identifizierend geschwängert, eine waghalsige Mischung aus Arroganz, Streitlust und Alkohol, vereint in einer Überdosis männlicher Hormone.

"Ich sehe mein Sohn scheint etwas entglitten. Du solltest deine Bar etwas besser Sichern mein Freund."

Den stechenden Blick den Severus sendete, hätte die Erde spalten können. Er stärkte den Griff seiner verschränkten Arme und widerstand der Versuchung mit sprachlichem Gift um sich zu spritzen.

"So gern ich euch Gesellschaft leisten möchte, muss ich dennoch passen. Ich werde heute abend Verpflichtungen nachgehen müssen."

"Natürlich, deinen horizontalen Verpflichtungen möchte hier auch niemand im Wege stehen. Wie lautet der Name deiner Verpflichtung denn, Viviane? Sevilla? oder vielleicht Adriana?"

"Neidisch?"

"Niemals."

Derweil versuchte ein desolater Draco, mit einer Nuance der Volltrunkenheit den Couchtisch zu erklimmen und sich einen weiteren Drink zu genehmigen. Er scheiterte kläglich und richtete sich schmollend auf. Auch in diesem Zustand war er peinlich darauf bedacht die Haltung zu wahren und schaffte es erstaunlicher Weise noch seine jugendliche Anmut aufrecht zu halten.

`Eine Utopie der Vollkommenheit. Ein Malfoy, was will man erwarten?`

"Dääääädddiiii, wasiss jets. Feiers´su mit?" 

Die beiden Männer ignorierten ihn wohlwollend und konzentrierten sich auf das Fortführen des duellierenden Gespräches.

"So leid es mir tut, aber das wird wohl dein Problem bleiben. Also sei so nett und bringe Draco doch nachher unbemerkt in seine Gemächer." Seine geschmeidige Hand wedelte dabei in Richtung seines Sohnes.

`... sei doch so nett... blabla... eines muss ich ihm zugestehen, die Kunst des freundlichen Feuers hat er inne. Die Vernichtung durch positive Worte. NETT. Klar, der Severus ist nett, der Severus macht alles. grrr`

"Das lass man meine Sorge sein, mein leuchtend blonder und liebenswürdiger Astralkörper. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das Wort nett mit mir in einem Satz in einem absoluten Widerspruch liegt."

Severus´ Zischen schalte am Kamin ab, was Lucius nur amüsierte. Er wußte genau, wie er den Tränkelehrer auf die Palme bringen konnte. 

"Ja, Ja. Kommen wir zurück auf dein geschreddertes Ego, meine dornengekrönte Nachtgestalt."

`Wo wir mal wieder bei meinen Komplexen wären. Oh... Mum und Dad, hättet ihr mir nicht eine schreckliche und qualvolle Kindheit bescheren können, damit ich wenigstens diesem Vorurteil gerecht werden kann.`

"Mir langweilt, nachdem vor kurzem Voldemort durch unseren blitznarben tragenden Schwachkopf so ein lächerliches Ende gefunden hat. Irgendwie vermisse ich dieses nichtsnützige Phänomen der Dunkelheit. Naja, seine überschwenglichen Reden... _ihr unterwürfiges Fußvolk, ich führe euch in die Dunkelheit und wagt es nicht meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln_... blabla hätte er sich sparen können. Wer war noch gleich sein Rethoriker?"

`ohhh armes Tucktuck, hast du keinen mehr zum Spielen, seitdem die meisten deiner glorreichen Freunde in Askaban sitzen?`

"Du bist heut nicht gerade gesprächig, Severus,"

"Hat das dein scharfsinniger Verstand also auch schon erkannt! Komm zum Punkt, ich habe da noch ein Problem auf meinem Sofa liegen." 

"Wie dem auch sei. Alter Freund, lass uns ein weiteres Projekt starten und den Jargon dieser Gesellschaft auffrischen. Ein wenig bösartig intervenieren..."

`Klar wenn wir das so auffällig betreiben, wie du mit deinen Maitressen umgehst, sind wir schneller geliefert, als du intervenieren aussprechen kannst.`

"... wie wäre es mit einer ausschweifenden Party, wie in vergangenen Zeiten?"

Severus wand sich mittlerweile dem Kamin ab und schenkte sich selbst ein Glas Weinbrand nach. Das Glas, in kreisenden Bewegungen auf den Fingern balanciert, schritt er zurück, mit einem genervten letzten Blick auf Draco, der unterdessen auf dem dunklen Sofa schlummerte, sein zartes Gesicht gekrönt von einem unansehnlichen Lächeln. Die Finger von Severus´ freien Hand öffneten die oberen Knöpfe seiner Robe und legten den fließenden Stoff eines weißen Hemdes frei, als er seine Augen wieder auf den blonden Mann im Kamin fixierte und ihm trocken entgegnete.

"Kein Interesse."

"Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Du wirst so langsam senil, weißt du das? Ich warne dich, stimm mich nicht negativ, ich sitze am längeren Hebel."

`Natürlich, und McGonagalls Arsch ist knackig wie ein frischer Apfel!´

"Ich hasse dich."

"Danke, ich dich auch. Umtrunk bei mir, nächste Woche?"

"Einladung angenommen."

"Na also, geht doch Severus, mein liebstes Nachtschattengewächs. Werde dich erwarten. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht und übermittle meinem Sohn die beste Grüße und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen."

Seveus nickte nur stumm zum Kamin, dessen Flammen augenblicklich das Abbild Lucius vernichteten. Die züngelnden Flammen überschlugen sich und brachen den Kontakt des Flohnetzwerkes vollkommen ab. Ein kräuseln seiner Lippen konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen, der Gedanke an vergangene hoch amüsante Spielchen und Intrigen in Zusammenarbeit mit Lucius, stimmte ihn das erste Mal an diesem Tage wohlgesonnen. Doch zunächst mußte er noch seinen abgedriffteten Patensohn aus seinen Räumen schaffen.

"Däaddy ´alloo?"

`Ein Trank gegen sein Kater bekommt er definitiv nicht. Morgen früh ist Quidditch-Taining. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, die Flugbahnen unseres Möchtegern-Schönlings zu beobachten, während er das komplette Feld ausmisst.... immer schön im Zickzack... hehe`

~ ~ ~

A/N:

Puuhhh... irgendwie fiel mir das Kapitel etwas schwer und ich bin auch nicht ganz zufrieden, weil nicht wirklich was passiert. Beim nächsten mal gibt es wieder bessere Seiten Draco´s zu lesen. *evilgrin*

Ach ja, da nicht wirklich ein Plot für die Story existiert, irgendwelche Wünsche, bei auftauchenden Personen, Parrings, Intrigen oder Worten? Nur her damit, bin für jede Hilfe dankbar.

Danke für eure lieben Reviews!

@curlylein

so langsam denke ich schon, dass ich mich hier auf etwaigen Lorbeeren ausgeruht habe, weil ich das Chap etwas lahm finde *duck* aber danke für deine Komplimente *knuddel* 

@lost dope

ich hoffe, dass ich dir jetzt keine Angst gemacht habe, weil es diesmal länger dauerte ;o)

schön das du immer so fleißig reviewst, fühle mich geehrt! 

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter gehören J.K.Rowling *verbeug* und somit brauche ich an Geld wohl kaum zu denken. Höchstens an Review´s. Wäre dem so gehören diese ganz allein mir *grins*

Anmerkung: Das 5. Kapitel hat ein wenig auf sich warten lassen. *zur schlichtung schokolade für alle rüber schieb* Ja ja es herrscht die weihnachtliche Zeit, was mich aber nicht davon abhält bösartigen Sarkasmus in die Fest-der-Liebe-Stimmung zu schmeissen! *hehe*

Auf geht. Bitte zurück lehnen und einfach wirken lassen. *grins*

**__**

EPISODE 5

Schwere Stille lag über die langen, spärlich beleuchteten Gänge der Dungeons. Die wenigen großen Fackeln an den kahlen Wänden brannten majestätisch und warfen lange unregelmässige Schatten auf den gepflasterten Boden, welcher eine klirrende Kälte ausstrahlte, die nur darauf wartete sich auf vereinzelt verirrte Lebewesen zu stürzen, die sich nicht immer freiwillig auf den Weg in die Tiefen Hogwarts begaben. Die letzte Tür des Ganges war nachlässig angelehnt. Aus dem dünnen Spalt zwängte sich eine warme Helligkeit in die Sackgasse des Gewölbes. Die trügerische Stille wurde durch eine gefährliche und laute Stimme gebrochen. Eine Stimme die trotz der Stärke ein tiefes samtiges Echo an den Wänden erzeugte.

"EIN SCHÜLER BENÖTIGT KEINE ALBTRÄUME! ER HAT SEINEN TRÄNKEMEISTER! UND JETZT RAUS!"

Ein Zweitklässler, gekleidet in den Slytherin-Farben Grün und Silber, stiess verschreckt die angelehnte Tür auf und rannte die düsteren Gänge entlang in Richtung der rettenden Helligkeit der großen Eingangshalle. Das geöffnete massive Türblatt legte den Blick auf einen genervt erscheinenden Tränkemeister frei. Lange Finger massierten die von dunklen strähnigen Haaren umspielten Schläfen, während der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzend seinen Kopf aufstützte und auf den unendlich wirkenden Berg von Schulaufsätzen starrte.

__

`Ein grosses DANKE an unseren glorreichen Schulleiter und seinen noch glorreicheren illusionären Einfällen zur Verbesserung der Ideologie von Schülern und Lehrern... natürlich, ich werde die Schüler viel besser versehen... natürlich ich werde um einiges einfühlsamer mit ihnen umgehen... blablabla... als wenn ich das wollte! Jeder hat seine eigene Interpretation der Dinge. Diese Art und Weise gehört definitiv nicht zu meinem Blickwinkel!!!`

In einer gestrigen Lehrerversammlung offenbarte Albus Dumbledor seine neuste Idee und ordnete einen wöchentlichen Schülersprechabend an. Sinn und Zweck eines solchen Abends bestand darin, den Schülern seines Hauses vertrauensvoll näher zu kommen.

__

`pfifff`

Die jeweiligen Hauslehrer sollten sich ein paar Stunden einräumen, in denen sie vereinzelten Schülern offiziell die Chance gaben, sich mit ihren Problemen an diese zu wenden. McGonagall, Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor´s stimmte umgehend anerkennend zu und bezeugte es als einen hervorragenden Vorschlag.

__

`War ja nicht verwunderlich. Die senile Arschkriecherin. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass sie ohnehin ein regelmässiges Stelldichein mit dem Graubart hat, müsste man denken, dass auf dem Grab der alten Jungfer irgendwann einmal steht: UNGEÖFFNET ZURÜCK! *brrrr* Da bekommt das Wort `Altfranzösisch` doch ein ganz anderen Ausgangspunkt... Bäh *schauder*`

Am heutigen Morgen hing somit umgehend ein riesig erscheinender Aushang, mit der Verkündung des ersten Schülersprechabends, angesetzt für den heutigen Tag. Einwände seitens des gereizten Slytherinkopfes `in meinem Haus gibt es keine Probleme` belehrten ihn in den späten Abendstunden eines anderen. Während er derweil in seinem Büro saß und sich die ersten Anzeichen von schülerbedingten Kopfschmerzen ausbreiteten, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er sich gewaltig geirrt hatte.

__

`Was für ein Desaster. Schüler in meinem Schlangenhaus lassen sich von albernen Alpträumen, bornierten Mädchensticheleien und selbst von Hufflepuffs aus dem Lot bringen. VON HUFFLEPUFFS!!! Severus, wenn diese Schüler die Zukunft der Zaubergesellschaft darstellen, sind wir im ARSCH! Jetzt fehlt nur noch Liebeskummer-Geplänkel und ich kapituliere. Ich sollte die Strategie des militärischen Schülerdrillens noch einmal überdenken!`

Severus versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die vor ihm liegenden, noch nicht korrigierten Schriftstücke zu lenken. Seine langen feingliedrigen Finger öffneten geschickt die oberen zwei Knöpfe der dunklen Robe, um seiner Kehle etwas Luft zu geben. Die sorgfältig glattgestrichene Arbeit einer Ravenclaw der siebenten Klasse lenkte ihn von dem tiefen desolaten Zustand seiner Schlangenbrut ab. Eine zusätzliche Notiz der Schülerin unter der Arbeit eröffnete umgehend abgründige Gedanken des Tränkemeisters.

__

Severus ich will ein Kind von dir!

Ein breites fast unansehnliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ein Ausdruck, der seine unanständigen Gedankengänge perfekt widerspiegelte, während er an das rassige schwarzhaarige Mädchen aus seinem Unterricht dachte. Eine blutjunge Frau, die ihm mit ihren eindeutigen Blicken nicht das erste Mal Fantasien dieser Art entlockte. 

__

`Es scheint, als könnte der Abend doch noch eine angenehme Wendung nehmen. Überlege Severus, ist sie Volljährig... yes YES! Sie ist deine Schülerin... was soll´s. Wie waren die Worte von Dumbledor, wir sollen intensiver auf die Wünsche unserer Schüler eingehen. Das hier wäre doch ein delikater Anfang.`

Aus einem Impuls heraus, gezeugt durch vorfreudiger Gedanken, griff er nach einem leeren Pergament und taucht geduldig die schwarze Feder in ein ebenso schwarzes kleines Glasfass. Der Geruch von kühler Tinte legte sich über den Raum, während seine schlanke Hand das Pergament mit einem gekonnten Schriftzug liebkoste.

__

`Durchatmen Severus! An von Inkontinez geplagten Teppichraten ist natürlich nicht zu denken. Wozu gibt es Tränke? *hehe* des weiteren muss ein Mann den Akt der Zeugung erst trainieren... und trainieren.... und trainieren.`

Es bedurfte nur eine kurze Zeit, bis er den Brief vollendet hatte.

Aufgrund meines Einverständnisses, Ihren Wunsch respektabel, zumindest teilweise nachzukommen, erwarte ich Sie noch heute Abend um 23.00 Uhr in meinen privaten Räumen.

Ich dulde keinerlei Verspätung und bedenken sie etwaige Enthaarungstechniken in prägnanten Körpergegenden. Ich lege höchsten Wert auf freie Arbeitsflächen.

S.S.

"EULE! ANTANZEN!"

Ein schwarz gefiedertes Tier landete, ohne jeglichen Geräusches präzise vor Severus auf dem massiven Holztisch und schaute ihn ungewohnt scharf für eine Eule an.

"Zügle deine Blicke Federvieh! Ich denke mir für dich keinen Namen aus. Eule ist passend und bedarf keiner Diskussion."

__

`Na prima, jetzt rede ich schon mit Tieren. Was kommt als nächstes. Ich werde zum Weichei? Ich verliebe mich? Ich will heiraten? AAARRRGGG!!! Wenn das so weiter geht, gebe ich noch meine moralische Unterlegenheit auf. Das wäre mein Ende!`

Kaum hatte sich die Eule, mit einer beleidigt erscheinenden Kopfbewegung auf den Weg zu seinem weiblichen Objekt der Begierde begeben, vernahm der Professor der selbst ernannten Grausamkeit ein zaghaftes Klopfen, an die immer noch offen stehenden Tür. Nach seinem typisch durchbohrenden Blick folgte seine harsche Stimme.

"Eintreten! UND TÜR ZU! SCHÜLERSPRECHABEND BEDEUTET NICHT TAG DER OFFEN TÜR!" 

Pansy Parkinson stand zusammengeschreckt als Abbild menschlichen Verderbens inmitten des grossen Büros. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen, die zarte Haut der Nase gerötet und das zerknautschte Taschentuch in ihrer zitternden Hand gab unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass das Mädchen eine lange, ausgiebige Heulerei hinter sich hatte. Sie blickte zögernd in die dunklen harten Augen ihres Hauslehrers.

__

`A-u-s-g-e-z-e-i-c-h-n-e-t ! Severus volá da hast du deine persönlichen Abgründe in Form von missratener Erziehungskunst.`

Die Augen der Slytherinschülerin füllten sich augenblicklich erneut mit Tränen und sie setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl vor Severus Schreibtisch. Ihr Unterkiefer begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, was in eine aufkommende nicht bemerkbare Panik in dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auslöste.

__

`Nein Gör! Nein bitte nicht... nicht heulen. HILFE! *mmppff* zu spät. Oh nein! Severus, alter Junge, reiss dich zusammen! Du bist mit Voldemort und dem kompletten Death Eater Club klar gekommen, das wäre doch gelacht! *ha* Ja, aber die konnte ich wenigstens ZUSAMMENSCHLAGEN!`

Die mitleiderregende Person vor ihm begann unter markerschütternden Schluchzen zu erklären, was ihr widerfahren war. Severus konnte unter höchster akustischer Anstrengung einige Wortfetzen verstehen. ... Draco.... dachte er liebt mich.... Flittchen.... Hufflepuff... rumgemacht... wie konnte er nur... Viel mehr brauchte er nicht zu hören und es baute sich eine ungeheure Wut gegen den blonden Schönchen in seiner Magengegend auf. Nicht weil er Mitleid für das Mädchen pflegte, vielmehr weil dieser Rotzlöffel ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

__

`Der kann sich auf ein zyankalisiertes Intermezzo der Höllenart gefasst machen! Doch erst einmal muss ich das Mädchen ruhig stellen. Wenn es nach Lucius geht, soll sie den nächsten Malfoy-Erben liefern. OH... DRACO DU INDISKRETER HURENBOCK!`

"Fräulein, jetzt reissen sie sich mal zusammen oder haben sie vor zur verweichlichten Kuscheltierschlange zu mutieren?"

Ein noch lauteres Schluchzen signalisierte den strategisch falschen Weg aus dieser Situation. Severus verdrehte die Augen, erhob sich und glitt beinahe geräuschlos neben das apathisch scheinende Mädchen.

__

`Prima! Und nun?`

Er tätschelte nachlässig den Kopf von Pansy und zügelte, nachdem das Haupt der Schülerin unwirsch nachfederte, die Kraft in seiner Bewegung.

"Die Angelegenheit ist bedauerlich. Ich werde den indiskreten Bastard zur Rede stellen und dieses absurde jugendliche Missverständis wird sich klären. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Seine überstrapazierten Ohren vernahmen von einer zur anderen Sekunde kein einziges schluchzendes Geräusch mehr, was ihm ein siegessicheres Kräuseln der Lippen abrang.

__

`Na also. Geht doch! Versteh` einer die Weiber! Oh Merlin... ich will sie gar nicht versehen!`

"Folglich bekommen sie ihre gesichtsbedingten Flüssigkeiten wieder unter Kontrolle und begeben sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Lediglich mit einem dankenden Nicken verschwand das Mädchen aus seinem Büro und schloss gewissenhaft die Tür hinter sich. Severus schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken weiteren Schülerproblemen an diesem Abend entgegen zu treten. Er begab sich ohne zu zögern zum Kamin und griff in das seidene Flohpulversäckchen, welches am Kaminsims befestigt war. Das graue Pulver breitete sich zielgenau über den züngelnden Flammen aus und es folgte eine tiefe kurzgefasste Stimme.

"Gemeinschaftsraum Slytherin!"

__

`Da haben wir ja unser blondes Unkraut.`

"Mr. Malfoy, ich erwarte sie umgehend in meinem Büro. Umgehend! Für den Rest gilt: Sitzung geschlossen! Es wage sich heute abend keiner mehr mich mit sinnlosen Problemen zu konfrontieren!"

Severus brach den Kontakt des internen Netzwerkes ab und liess sich auf das nahestehende Sofa sinken. Seine langen Finger umschlossen seinen Nasenrücken und massierten ihn leicht. Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte fast unbewusst den Kopf.

__

`O.K. noch Malfoy und dann lediglich knapp zwei Stunden und ich kann mir schon einmal Gedanken machen, was man mit einer wohlproportionierten Ravenclaw anfangen kann... mmmmhhh`

Entspannend lehnte er sich zurück und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich unsittliche Dunkelheit wider.

~ ~ ~

Ja, meine Lieben! Es freut mich, dass ihr beim Lesen genauso schmunzeln könnt, wie ich beim Schreiben. Das Wetter ist heute so richtig bescheiden gewesen, deswegen dachte ich mir ein neues Kapitel wäre doch eine passende Alternative.

Ich hoffe für die nächste Episode, dass es etwas schneller mit dem Hochladen geht. Was sich höchstwahrscheinlich leicht bewerkstelligen lässt, da ich über die Weihnachtstage zwei Wochen Urlaub habe. *froi*

Bevor ich mich gleich noch dankend auf meine Review´er stürze *mich in raubkatzengeräusche versuch* (ihr könnt froh sein, dass hier noch keine Audioübertragung existiert *lach*) noch kurz ein Wort zum quasi Nicht-Auftritt von Draco. Die Schnitte wollte ich ursprünglich mit in diese Episode einbinden. Doch die anderen Szenen haben irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt und wurden länger als geplant. *schulterzuck* Ich hatte mir zum Anfang ein Limit von ca. 1000 Wörtern pro Episode gesetzt. Die reine Kapitellänge hat in diesem Fall aber schon über 1500 Wörter. Demnach ist unsere blonde Slytherinschnitte erst wieder beim nächsten mal mit von der Partie. Sorry.

... Schuss mit Sinnlosgeplänkel:

@Curlylein: Meine Süße! Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wenn ich im nachhinein die letzte Episode überfliege bin ich doch zufrieden. Lag einfach an wetterbedingter Stimmung ... *hüstel* dann müsste es mir eigentlich im Moment ähnlich gehen, lassen wir das.

So, so du kreierst also gerade eine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Bin wirklich gespannt in welche Richtung du gehst und freu´ mich schon, weil ich deine WE so liebe und somit auf weiteres Brillantes von dir giere. (ich bin nicht gierig, das sieht nur so aus ;o) *lach*)

Übrigens Norbert geht es blendend, ein dickes Pfeif zurück.

*covers you in kisses*

@DinoGirl: Da entschuldigst du dich, das ist echt süß. Danke für die Review. So klein ist die Welt. Ja, ich bin eine Wahl-Ostfriesenkuh *grins* Jetzt sag mir nur noch, dass du auch in Remels wohnst, dann kipp ich echt vom Stuhl!

@lost dope: Du bist auch wieder mit von der Partie. Danke und ich versuche natürlich so weiter zu machen. Apropo fantasieloser Zeitgenosse, wann brühtet dein krankes Hirn wieder über deiner HP Story? Mir klebt da noch ein `Quäler 3000` im Hinterkopf *grins*

@oflowero: *die süße erstmal schnapp und gepflegt zur brust nehm* - das klingt jetzt etwas zweideutig... äh war aber nicht so gemeint eher: *knuddel* huch sorry kriegst noch Luft?

Fühle mich wirklich geehrt, dass ich sofort auf deiner Author Alert gelandet bin. Und danke für das liebe Willkommen im Club der Permanent-Nörglerinnen bezüglich etwaigen Beta-Jobs einer sogenannten Curlylein ;o) macht mir echt Spaß. Ihr seit Süß!

*knuddel nochmal*

@pale-slytherin: WIE KANN MAN EIN DATE MIT LUCIUS VERGESSEN??? *kopfschüttel* Ich denke Schätzchen ich muss mit dir noch mal ein ernstes Wörtchen wechseln! *lach* Aber erst einmal danke. Und ja `Kontrolle die man verliert` war nur ein abgeschlossenes Kurzding. Die ausgebaute Herm-Sev Beziehung spar ich mir für Wizard Circle auf. Oh... und was Beziehungen in den Episoden angeht: ich hatte nicht im Sinn Sev was mit Draco anfangen zu lassen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich ohnehin keinen Plan, wo mich das hier alles noch hinführt. Schaun wir mal!

Wie du bereits bestimmt schon mitbekommen hast, ich liebe deinen Blaise!!! Also falls er sich irgendwann mal etwas langweilen sollte, dann schick in doch mal zu meinen Snape vorbei und wir lassen ihn ein wenig mitintervenieren *nick* *grins* naja war nur so´n Gedanke... vielleicht... so *miep*

Liebe geknuddelte Grüße zurück.

Hugs&Kisses

Vengari


End file.
